Guo Jia/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Guo Jia. Dynasty Warriors 7 Conquest Mode *"I always look forward to a battle where I can enjoy myself." *"I suppose I will participate in this fight. I cannot ignore such a generous invitation." *"I am pleased that you have requested my assistance. I was just thinking how much I wished to fight by your side." *"It will be my pleasure to accompany you, Lord Cao Cao. I was hoping it would be to a banquet, however..." *"I see we are on the same side this time. I shall assist you, Lord Liu Bei. For now, at least." *"I shall agree to help you, Lord Zhang Fei. What do you say we have some drinks when we are finished?" *"I used to work for you once, my lord. And for you to request my aid now... You are truly a forgiving soul." *"you look like you have seen better days. Here, take this to help you feel better." *"Haha... You really are something. I do not think I have ever enjoyed myself this much with someone." *"Hello. If it is okay with you, would you mind offering me some assistance?" *"Thank you. To show my gratitude, how about tonight, we go out and... Ah, i guess now is not the best time for that..." *"You say you would like to pass through here? In that case, you will need to force your way past me." *"Okay, let's give these enemies the surprise of their lives, shall we?" *"I wish to know the extent of your strength. Would you be willing to demonstrate it for me?" *"So, we must oppose one another in this battle... It is strange. i find myself more excited about this encounter than sad..." *"Ahh, Lord Cao Cao. What a coincidence to see you here... How about we have a little test of skills?" *"Hmm hmm hmm hmm. I look forward to this battle. Although I would rather our quarrel be shared over a bottle of wine." *"We meet again after all this time and now e must be enemies? Oh well. I look forward to once again testing your abilities." *"Impressive as always, my lord. Although if we were fighting over the affections of a woman, I would emerge the victor." *"I did not think I could best you in a test of strength. But in a battle of wits, I would win for sure." *"i will admit that I did not think you to be such a formidable opponent... I find that being wrong is strangely entertaining." *"Ahh, so you are the person I have been hearing about. You clearly have your reputation. You have piercing eyes that are not so easily forgotten. I look forward to seeing you again someday." *"I never grow tired of watching you in battle. Even I have trouble predicting what your next move will be. If we have the chance, I would like to fight by your side one day. I am sure that we would both find it amusing." *"We are having some lovely weather today. What do you say we go do something?" *"Great minds think alike. I had a feeling you would know what I was planning." *"Hahaha... You sure are a serious one, aren't you? You should try lightening up once in a while." *"I always thought it was important to live in the moment. However, since I have met you, that has all changed." *"I am willing to give my life in order to help you fulfill your ambition. It shall be my legacy." *"i promise to love with every fiber of my being. Every last minute I have left in this world shall be devoted to you..." Dynasty Warriors Next *"Before, I was always content just to enjoy myself at all times. However, that's changed now that I met you. I would give everything I am in order to love you. For at least as long as I have left in this world." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Hahaha! Victory is sweet!" *"I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Things are looking pretty grim... Although I don't want to imagine it ending here." *"Ah, I look forward to tonight's celebratory feast." *"Sometimes things don't go the way you expected..." *"This is the absolute worst time for them to surprise us... It will be difficult to calm the men down now." *"What a quaint little strategy... I don't think I could fall for this plot if I tried." *"I suppose that's enough for now. I need to look good while I make my retreat." *"It looks like my time is up..." *"I guess this place belongs to me now." *"Let's show the enemy that we are just as ruthless as they are." *"If we don't defend this location, then we have no chance at victory. Is everybody ready?" *"It looks like somebody's having a little too much fun at our expense. Let's go and pay them a visit." *"It looks like somebody's having fun without us. We must hurry before it's all over." *"It's about time we got moving. I think securing that area will prove beneficial to our cause." *"Most impressive. You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You have managed to achieve most impressive results. I hope I have a chance to show what I can do as well." *"Please forgive me for imposing on you like this. I greatly appreciate your assistance." *"That's the spirit! You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Ahh, that was an impressive effort. I enjoy just watching you out there." *"You have saved me. After this is finished, I shall be sure to thank you properly." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Truly great fighting, my lord. I can only dream of obtaining such results." *"My lord, I am indebted to you. Allow me to repay you at the usual place." *"I am Guo Jia. I should like to face you in battle." *"You are either reckless or overly confident in your abilities. Either way, you shall regret coming here alone." *"I had fun, but it's about time for me to withdraw." *"It seems some things do not always go as planned..." *"Time to finish things up!" *"I hope you enjoy this!" *"See how you like this... I must be serious!" *"You must be longing to die!" *"I better give it my all!" *"Okay... You want more?" *"Had enough?" *"You almost had me!" *"Interesting!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"Let's have some fun." *"Tonight, we raise our glasses in victory!" *"It is my aim to make this battle interesting." *"That was somewhat enjoyable." *"The results we achieved were simply amazing." *"Would you please take this? Consider it a token of our friendship." *"That was very well done." *"It looks like I overestimated you." *"Defeating officers and quickly gaining victory... The previous battle went just as I planned it would." *"Lately, nobody has desired my services... Why don't things go as I would like them to...?" *"I am pleased to have so many requests to join the battle. I hope to enjoy myself in the next battle as well." *"This feast is filled with fine food and drink. I plan on sticking around and enjoying myself." *"Victory is sweet!" *"I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"That's the spirit! You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Master Cao Cao, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Your skill and beauty are spellbinding... You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Such a beautifully masculine fighting style... You are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Master Guo Huai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms. But please, don't strain yourself." *"The enemy appears to be quite strong. I suppose I might actually have to try for a change." *"Is that me? ...This should be fun." *"Splendid results!" *"Most impressive, I must say." *"Your support is deeply appreciated." *"You have saved me." *"Now then, shall we begin?" *"It appears I must take my leave." *"That was wonderful, Master Cao Cao." *"I am most grateful for your support, Master Cao Cao." *"Your strength is surpassed only by your beauty, Lady Xingcai." *"Thank you, Lady Xingcai." *"My lady, you are even more beautiful than I could have dreamed." *"I'm always happy to see a beautiful woman." *"It seems you are doing well, Master Guo Huai." *"It's good to see you here, Master Guo Huai." *"These spoils are most splendid. It makes me wish I had a place on the battlefield myself." *"Most impressive, I must say. I could stand to learn a thing or two from you." *"Your support is deeply appreciated. Your kindness is truly exemplary." *"You have saved me. After this is finished, I shall be sure to thank you properly." *"Now then, shall we begin? I think this will be fun." *"Though I hate to see our fun times come to an end, it appears I must take my leave." *"That was wonderful, Master Cao Cao. I wish I could fight as joyfully as you do." *"I am most grateful for your support, Master Cao Cao. I shall think long and hard about how to repay this kindness." *"Your strength is surpassed only by your beauty, Lady Xingcai. I am truly glad to have made your acquaintance." *"Thank you, Lady Xingcai. It is rare to see such kindness in one so beautiful." *"My lady, you are even more beautiful than I dreamed. You must forgive me if I am unable to break my gaze from your features." *"I'm always happy to see a beautiful woman. Even more so at a time like this." *"It seems you are doing well, Master Guo Huai. If I didn't know you were sick I would never have believed it." *"It's good to see you here, Master Guo Huai. But do take a moment to catch your breath." *"You look like you always have so much fun when you are fighting. I suppose I should try and be more serious as well." *"Haha... You really are something. I do not think I have ever enjoyed myself this much with anyone." *"I am most reassured to have you here. Though I would be even more reassured if you were to come closer." *"I knew that you would come. I will have to... reward you for this later." *"So, we must oppose one another in this battle... It is strange. I find myself more excited about this encounter than sad..." *"There is no one I enjoy dueling more than you. I only wish that we may meet again one day." *"With your power, Master Cao Cao, victory is all but assured. I can taste the wine at the banquet now." *"Your consideration is most appreciated, Master Cao Cao." *"Once we are done I shall take you to a great little place I know to thank you." *"Your beauty knows no bounds, Lady Xingcai. Would you spend some time with me? No need to tell your father, of course." *"I am truly glad to see you, Lady Xingcai. We must dine together later, so I can thank you." *"Strong and beautiful... My perfect woman. You may be Tadakatsu's daughter, but I think I shall have to court you anyway." *"I'm glad to see you here... But unfortunately, the battlefield is no place for romance." *"Your way of life is an inspiration, Master Guo Huai. I too must treasure this life I possess." *"Thank goodness it's you, Master Guo Huai. I would hate to let anyone else see me like this." *"Would you do me the honor of being my opponent?" *"How nice... I think I shall enjoy this." *"Alas, the fun never seems to last long enough... It appears that we are nearing the end." *"I never thought I would face you in battle, Master Cao Cao..." *"What a surprise to see you here, Master Cao Cao. It's things like this that make life worth living." *"It appears I'm out of options. Too bad. I would have liked to enjoy myself for a little longer..." *"Your beauty is exquisite." *"You attack without a single hint of mercy. I love it." *"It's been fun, Xingcai, but I'm afraid we're out of time." *"Mm, such grace and beauty." *"Your form is straight and pure. A lovely sight to behold." *"I wish I could stay and enjoy myself... But this body of mine simply won't cooperate." *"I must confess, Master Guo Huai, I do not wish to fight you." *"We never know which of these days will be our last. That's why we should enjoy them all as if they were." *"Let's have some fun, Master Guo Huai." *"I gratefully accept your invitation." *"It's not every day you get a chance like this. I think I shall enjoy myself." *"Haha, I never thought I would hear that from you." *"That sounds to me like a lot of fun." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Our victory is assured!" *"Glorious combat, followed by the sweet wine of victory..." *"Yes, and then we will drink a toast to our success!" *"It's nice to go out into the town alone, sometimes. I had a fun, fulfilling time." *"Training alongside everyone else was really great. Having someone to compare and compete against helped me grow so much, both in sparring during the day and drinking at night!" Category:Quotes